Eyeliner and Cigarettes
by Candy Marie Wonka
Summary: A freak temptress from the future and an alien from another galexy. What might seem to be too easy turns out to be quite a challenge for the good doctor. Talk about a Bad Romance! Lady GaGa references, and Frank doing what he does best. Pre-film Frank/OC
1. I Want Your Psycho

I do not own any of the characters from Rocky Horror, or the story itself. I also do not own Lady GaGa, unfortunately, although I wish I did. This fic takes place during the September before the film. I hope you enjoy this, and know that it will get better as more chapters are posted. Thank you.

Also I do apologize for any typing errors I may have made. My eyesight is horrid, so do forgive me.

* * *

It was a crush, or what to him was considered a crush. He knew it had to be such, for he'd never felt quite like this about anyone, especially of the female species. He'd seen her drive by a few times on a motorcycle, one that appeared to be much more advanced than the one driven by that ghastly delivery boy. At some instances, he had even gathered up the courage to follow her in the vehicle that technically belonged to his handyman. He'd stuck with a seemingly normal appearance and was able to follow her into a nightclub uptown, where he discovered how truly remarkable she was. The girl, Vita was her name, was a stunning pianist with blond hair that was tinted with pink and purple, something he'd never seen before. Her body was nothing short of magnificent, and her vocal skills were soothing to him. He could tell by the way she moved that she was certainly experienced in his preferred area, and he simply had to have her. What struck him as odd was the fact that, not only did he want to expose her to absolute pleasure beyond the human imagination, but there was also a yearning to know her and know about her. Why did she choose to wear a dress made out of metallic shards when it was obviously not what everyone considered to be appropriate dress? Why did she throw her foot onto the piano and taunt him so, and then stand on the stool with her hips at a most alluring angle in order to perform a seductive ballad? Why was it that he caught himself constantly humming her melodies, to the great shock of his servants, and imagining her reactions to his vivid lifestyle?

It was on a Tuesday evening, when the bars were usually less full, that he had learned of her additional ability to bartend. She didn't perform on these nights, because of the reason earlier mentioned, but was quite good at recieving tips from the customers who did decide to come in for a sip. Quite pleased for having tricked his domestic into venturing out and gathering this information for him, he crept into the bar and took a seat at the far end of the counter. He was clad in black boots, jeans, fitting tee, and a leather jacket that sported numerous pins and symbols that defined his vivid personality. He absolutely refused to go anywhere without makeup, therefore his face was still carefully powdered and his eyes and lips delicately lined, but because the lights were kept dim inside this particular bar, this was not something that was too noticable to the other guests. He removed a smoke, lit the tip, and began to inhale slowly, releasing a thin cloud of smoke and scanning the area for his target with his alluring green eyes. He saw her serving a drink to a husky looking man who made his=m wrinkle his nose in disgust, and he took the oppurtunity to observe her wardrobe. Black sparkling high heels, his favorite so far, fishnet stockings, short black dress, and a lavender sequined necktie that matched her frilly hair nicely created a look that he was ore than willing to smirk at. The smirk quickly took on a new meaning as she began to approach him, her dangerously blue eyes closing in on him.

It took three drinks and another smoke, along with a secret game of Don't Ask, Don't Tell, before a conversation finally erupted. There were two other men in the bar, along with a rather stout woman and the manager, who rarely showed himself, so there was nothing much more she could do other than find out more about the stud wearing eyeliner and looking garage glamourous in leather and jeans. To write out the entirity of this conversation would be punishment to the hands. I short, there was a brief introduction first off. Her name was Vita Rose DeJour, a twenty-four year old singer who ran away from home and came to Denton to find her own life and learn to be herself. His name was Frank, and he chose not to expose his last name quite yet, but he did inform her quite willingly that he had been a doctor of scientific research for five years and had also recently come to Denton for basically the same reason. It sparked her interest immediately that, not only was he a sexy European transvestite who wasn't afraid to strut his stuff, but he also apparently had a brain underneath his massive curls. He was intriguing, and she wasn't at all about to let him leave without some sort of contact information.

"I've seen you," he said, "pass by my castle on occasion. You must live close by."

"Oh so it's your castle? Very nice. It looks creepy up there, you must have a lot of fun, I'm guessing."

He laughet softly. "More than you could possibly imagine. I rather like the privacy, but unfortunately it tends to frighten away guests."

"Unfortunately? I guess doctors do get lonely."

"In rare instances, but I am able to find ways to satisfy that. Now are you or are you not going to answer my question?"

"You didn't ask one, I'm afraid."

"I asked if you lived nearby, did I not?"

"No you didn't, but if you had asked said question then my answer would have been yes. I live a short way up the road in an abandoned house. Itv was a sweet deal actually, the owner said it was haunted, but I kinda like the ghosts. They make good company."

"I see. I've not come across any thusfar."

"You're a scientist, you might be the one who sent them." She laughed a bit. "You probably dig up corpses and turn them into zombies or something."

He choked on the drink he was swallowing and caughed a bit. "Well no, not exactly, but there are corpses involved. However I prefer bodies still alive, ones such as yours."

"You like my body?"

"It does appear to be quite delectable. I've seen you perform, honey, you're not exactly the most modest of females."

She suddenly raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know she was serious. "Do you know just how many men come in here just to hit on me?"

He raised his eyebrow in cunning response. "I am certain there are quite many."

"Do you know how many have yet to go further?"

"I dislike being judgemental. The life is yours to live, I needn't know what unique situations you've been involved in."

There was a pause, during which the minds of both individuals were rapidly at work. His words were quite captivating and sincere, yet he had been drinking. He adored her sense of adventure. Finally someone he knew could handle the bizarre happenings that made up his very world, but what to do next?

"You know, you're quite the catch," she finally said, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"And how is that?" he asked as he lit another smoke.

"Well, I have as of yet to meet someone quite like you who thinks along that mindset. I think along the same line, you see, and yet it seems as if this world is based on what you do and where you've been."

"Precisely why I choose to stay secluded for the most part. I refuse to be judged. I like to live in my own world. The trouble is finding someone willing to come inside." He added a suggestive arch of the eyebrows to the last two words of his sentence. She smirked, and then she reached out and took the cigarette from his hand just as he went to inhale. He watched in astonishment as she took a long breath and blew it's follower silkily into the space between them. She held it out, and he gracefully placed his lips around it as she released it back to him. It was moist from her brief encounter, an excellent gift he was happy to accept.

"Do you have any tattoos?" she asked him.

"And why do you ask?" he replied with a playful grin.

"Why do you refuse to answer, doctor?" She also grinned.

"It's Frank, and perhaps I don't want to answer."

"Then it appears as if I'm going to have to find out for myself. Don't think I'm afraid of stripping you down here and now. Maybe if I did then that lovely pumpkin lady over there would be willing to pay for your drinks."

"Oh you think so?" He made a move to remove his jacket when she reached out and grabbed his hand. The contact made his heart skip a beat.

"Don't do it. I prefer discovering things for myself."

He gently took her hand into his and placed a soft kiss on her knuckle, his eyes penetrating hers. He was definitely familliar with the art of the mental mind fuck. "Moi aussie, mademoiselle," he purred.

Her smirk was slowly coming back. "Oh really?" She used her long fingers to turn over his hand, then she leaned down and bit his knuckle, taking note of the small gasp that escaped him. She pulled away and noticed the small marks she'd left in his hand. "You're a bit more fragile than I would have imagined, and..." she slowly took in the scent of his hand, "you also do a lot of soaking?"

"As a matter of fact," he pulled is hand away to pick up his glass, "I do. Excellent work, but must you bite me every time you get curious?"

"Are you asking because you like it, or because you can't take it?"

Just as he went to reply, there was a tapping from the other end of the counter that caught both of their attention. "Hey hot stuff, will you stop flirting with the weirdo and get me a drink before the sun comes up?"

"Oh what a joy that would be for the sun to light up yur ugly face," she muttered as she stood from her stool, causing Frank to have to bite his lip in order to hold back his reaction to her sarcaasm.

"Excuse me?" the man snapped, slapping his hand down on the coutertop.

"I believe the lady just called you ugly," Frank replied smoothly, making Vita stop dead in her tracks. "Perhaps you should take that as a complement, considering the alternatives."

"You best watch your mouth, dollface. You've got a better chance of finding a date on a street corner than with lady Vita."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Where do you recommend I start? Perhaps you have some nice lacy apparrel I could borrow?"

The man stood roughly as Vita watched closely, one hand over her mouth, the other clutching an empty wine bottle. "I said shut your mouth!" the man said loudly.

Frank stood as well. "I believe you said 'watch your mouth,' or are you too stupid to remember your own words?"

'Why you-" the man shouted as he charged at Frank who, instead of striking, quickly dodged the blow and straightened quickly. What the man had failed to notice was that Frank's feet were clad in stiletto heeled boots. As fast as he could, Frank spun around just as the man advanced on him and bent his right knee, driving his foot upward at a rapid pace right into the man's crotch, where the heel's sharp tip easily pressed through the jeans and sharply into a very delicate area. The man shrieked loudly and began to fall forward. Frank pulled his leg away and alid to the side just in tome as the man fell flat on his face, wailing like an overgrown child.

The other man in the bar raised his glass. "Never saw that coming. Very nice move, mister." The woman was also staring with a look of both horror and amazement. Frank ignored them, grapped a tissue, and began wiping off his heel vigorously. He then felt someone grab onto his wrist tightly, and turned to see Vita giving him that dangerous look again.

"My boss is taking over, let's split."

"Where to?"

"Another world maybe, come on!" and before he could object, he found himself being pulled out of the bar and out into the September night air.

"My ride or yours?"

"Yours, only I'm driving." She reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed the keys to his, or rather his handyman's, truck.

"Are you joking?"

"You've been drinking and how am I supposed to explain a transvestite and a bartender to the cops?" She started heading to the vehicle, and he followed after muttering a few swears under his breath. Did she have to look so good from behind?

Little was said as they drove not at all slowly down the curvy roads. Vita noticed a tube of ruby lipstick in his ashtray. Frank noticed this and picked it up, applying a bit to his own lips. "That's my favorite shade," she said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"I've noticed. I've seen you rub it off on the microphone and take a moment to put on more."

"Is that why some of the microphones have gone missing?"

"Maybe," he hissed, the edges of his mouth beginning to curl upward. "And speaking of which, I owe you an answer, correct?" He looked over at her teasingly.

"You certainly do," she answered, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"What if I were to tell you that I enjoy making you curious? Does that count as a sufficient answer?"

"Sounds good to me." She then sharply pulled over off of the road, and it only took Frank a second to realize why. Up in the distance he could see the outline of his castle, and here they were at the gate already. How fast had they been going?

"Leave it here," he instructed, reaching over to turn off the engine and pull the keys from the ignition. "I'll have Riff bring it in when he finishes his duties."

"Riff? Is he the bald crooked guy that creeps around the yard?"

"Precisely, he works for me. He's quite annoying actually, but that's no matter now. How will you be getting back? Your bike is back at the bar."

"Fuck that bucket of bolts, it'll last 'till morning. I can walk back to my place, it's just a mile and a half up the road."

"What about work?"

"I have friends. I can bum a ride, no problem, especially from Jim. He's so desperate he'll give any girl a ride if she says please."

"That I'll have to keep in mind, but for now I insist that you stay here for the night. It's much to late to be walking alone on the streets."

"My ghosts will be lonely."

"Don't you think they might enjoy a pleasant evening to themselves?"

"I'm dirty."

He laughed mischieviously, sliding a bit closer to her. "That can be resolved here also."

"The bed might be too big."

He was enjoying her teasing more and more, and quickly becoming uncomfortable in what he considered to be way too much clothing. "Excuses, excuses." He slid even closer, and she had also begun moving in herself.

"I don't like too much legroom. I feel as if I'm being swallowed."

"Funny, I quite enjoy that feeling, but I believe we can find something to your liking." He was now looking straight into her eyes, and she was returning the favor.

"Do I make you curious?"

He paused for a second. "I beg your pardon?"

She gave him the most tempting glare he'd ever seen in his life. "Do I make you curious as well? You have to tell me."

Unable to take her agonizing flare any longer, he began to lean in quicker, and to his great delight, she did not pull away. "Tell you...or show you," he whispered.

For an instant, she could actually taste his breath. Her eyes slid shut as she felt his lips come into contact with hers. Even under the makeup, she knew they were really quite soft and well defined. As she began to lean into him, she felt his soft hand cup the side of her face, allowing her to lean in as he began to part his lips, his heart pounding as what he had been craving for so long was at last beginning to unfold. She seperated her lips in return, tasting the alchohol and cigarettes, but loving every moment of it. His practiced tongue barely grazed her top lip, to her disappointment, but what he did next easily made up for it. His hand became a bit more tense as he lowered his mouth so that he was now able to slowly bite down on her bottom lip, elicting a deep moan from the amazingly divine woman. Her lips tasted like cherry, his absolute favorite! He was becoming more and more convinced that, like himself, she could not be simply another inhabitant of Earth. Had she come from another planet, like him? or another time perhaps? Wherever it was, he was grateful that it had been able to produce such a prize. If it hadn't been for his polite nature, he would have taken her right then and there, but he hoped to accomplish something a bit more tasteful.

Once he'd succeeded in making her release a deep moan, he reluctantly pulled away, and her eyes opened once again. "Did that answer your question?"

"It answered a few questions actually. You know, I think I may take you up on your offer, if it's still valid?"

"Oh absolutely." He reached over to get the door for her, when she suddenly put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"But first," she added, "we finish this." Her other hand became quickly entangled in his dark curls as she pulled him to her and crashed her mouth into his, not even bothering to start off slow. Frank moaned out of shock and arousal as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. He took in the taste of red wine and cigarettes and moaned again, this time recieving one in return as his velvety tougue stroked and teased, taking part in an erotic battle against hers over which could explore the other's domain more thoroughly and sensually. He carefully leaned her back until she was lying on the seat, and allowed himself to rest against her, still being tightly clutched in her alluring grasp. His deep moans were sending sweet chills up her spine, and in response she roughly dug her fingernails into the back of his neck, knowing that a man like Frank would certainly appreciate a little pain. She could feel a rather sensative part of him becoming harder and harder against her lower abdomen, but she wasn't about to relieve him just like that, and especially not inside of a bloody truck for that matter.

After making out roughly for several minutes, Frank at last pulled away from her, beginning to grow a bit impatient. "I suggest we take this elsewhere," he said breathlessly, and she nodded in agreement, using the back of her hand to wipe away the lipstic he had so kindly shared with her. He assisted her in sitting back up and both of them exited the vehicle, each struggling at first to gather their footing. As Frank led her through the gate and to the main entrance, Vita saw him remove a small compaq from his pocket and begin to adjust his own slightly smudged lipstick. He didn't add more as this was absolutely not necessary for what was yet to come.

* * *

Reviews are most appreciated. I would love to know if I have started off properly.


	2. I Could Die

**Back with another chapter. Please enjoy, and pardom any spelling errors if you will. Thank you!**

* * *

Vita admired the interior of the castle. From the outside it appeared to be something straight out of one of her favorite science fiction monster movies, with jagged towers and dark clouds surrounding every crooked edge. The inside was equally dark and eerie, with animals mounted on the walls and wooden columns in strabngely grotesque fashions and forms. Cobwebs clung to the railing of the staircase, and the carpets were quite dusty, and yet the entire place seemed to her to be quite clean. Perhaps her ghosts would like to pay a vivit sometimes. Surely they would appreciate the change in scenery. Vita then realized she was standing completely alone just inside of the door. She saw her dainty host disappear around a shadowed corner and remained where she was. From atop the staircase, she could see two shadowy figures staring down at her with glimmering evil eyes. One was a woman, the other a man who she recognized to be the man from the yard with the twisted back.

Frank soon rejoined her, carrying a glass bottle filled with red wine. She took it from him smugly and swung it against the stair rail, causing the top to shatter, and then she began to drink from a straight edge, as if it were a glass. Few words were exchanged as h led her slowly up the stairs, informing her that it was not necessary to keep quiet. It was unlikely that either of his servants were sleeping. She could sense the demons in the walls, and gently dug her sharp nails into the palm of his hand to show her approval. He liked this, not being one to dislike pain being inflicted upon him. She liked it rough, as did he, and he was determined to discover just how rough. He led her along a carpeted hallway, where deceased bats hung from the ceiling in a seemingly flattering sort of way. They were like black chandelleirs, adding a touch of gloom to the area, and their tiny eyes sparkled like miniature flames that made the blood run cold. Frank's sense of decoration was unusual, and Vita had a great appreciation for his taste. The man was certainly not afraid to express himself, something she longed for the entire world to be able to do as well.

"This place is like you," Vita said softly as Frank reached for a brass doorknob. He stopped, and slowly turned to her.

"How so?"

Vita reached out to stroke the side of a wolf's face that was strained into a wretched snarl. "It's a monster house. People misunderstand the beauty, like they misunderstand you. People fear what they don't understand, like a monster."

Frank reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. With his free hand, he took the broken, and nearly empty, wine bottle from her other hand and carelessly dropped it over the rail, producing a loud crashing noise down below. Not smiling, his eyes locked on hers as he seized her other wrist and held onto both of them tightly. "Do you fear me?" he asked her in a deep, dominant voice.

Vita bore into his gaze and began to press her body against his, shaping her lips into a small and intimidating snarl. He could feel himself quickly becoming more than a little excited. "I refuse to fear you," she hissed, and leaned in a bit closer and released a warm breath onto his anticipated lips. "I'm a free bitch, baby."

Unable to handle her intoxicating remarks, he yanked her wrists and pulled her to him, their mouths meeting intensely, making Vita gasp. She could feel him hardening as she tasted him, and knew it must be making him uncomfortable, but there was something he had yet to discover about her, and that was that she was certainly no easy target. He purred soothingly as he stroked her top lip with his tongue and began trailing soft kisses across her jaw and along the curve of her neck. She sighed, and angled her head to allow him better access as he began to softly bite her flesh. He felt her leg wrap arount his waist and pull him closer to her. He released one of her wrists and stroked her exposed thigh with long delicate fingers, amazed at the softness of her skin. There was some muscle definition that undoubtedly came from all of her extroodinary dancing, and this delighted him, for there was nothing he preferred more than someone of strength.

Unable to stand the waiting, Frank pulled away from her reluctantly and opened the door they stood before. "Enough of this," he stated, escorting her in and locking the door.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to clean up a bit," Vita told him, running a finger down his chest. "Working in a bar for long hours makes me feel disgusting."

"And you think I mind?" His hand was on her hip now, slowly moving upward.

"No, but if I am to be fucked in your bed tonight, I wish to be fucked properly."

Frank was beginning to look slightly annoyed. "Oh really? Properly, as in...?"

Vita sneered as she slid her hands upon his shoulders and slowly began to slide off his jacket. "As in, I don't want you inhaling the scent of drunken men and dirty dishwater all night. If you want me, you'll take me as I am, and I like to be clean."

"I dislike conditiions, you know."

"Then perhaps the doctor would care to accompany me? Think of it as a show, and this is the opening act. You'll have to start at the beginning if you want to get to the finallie."

Frank's jacked fell to the floor, and he felt entirely too out of character standing before her in a casual shirt and jeans. "As fun as that sounds, I prefer the climax. The ending is always too dramatic."

"Well we haven't made it that far, now have we?"

Frank smiled down at her seductively. "Not yet." He began to escort her to the elegant bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. "Let the show begin."

And indeed, it did. Minutes later, Vita found herself alone in his bathroom, listening to water running into the tub and mixing into the foam she had snuck from the dark wood closet beside the sink. The tile on the floor was a creamy off-white shade with some scratches most likely left from Franks high heels. The porcelin sink was white, as was the tub, and it was built into a dark wood counter with cabinets and drawars that had, like the closet, dull gold handles. The counterspace, which was the same color as the floor, was covered with all kinds of facial creams, hair products, soaps, and other pampering items, and there was a large mirror before the sink that was lined with lightbulbs on both sides like a backstage mirror. Oh Frank was such a diva, and his bathroom certainly clarified it. The walls of the bathroom were a deep maroon with an oriental gold design that made the place glimmer. The tub was also built into a dark wood platform, and behind it was a large window that was covered by maroon and gold beaded curtains. A longer matching curtain hung from the ceiling in one of the corners and hid the toilet. Vita chose to light the several candles at either end of the tub that each stood at a different hight on its holder instead of using the light fixture in the center of the ceiling.

The room was lovely, yet dull. Though it strived for elegance and glamour, there was still something foreign about it. It was like Frank in a way. His lifestyle and appearance were flamboyant beyond compare, yet when one took the time to take him in, there was a certain devious quality about him. Maybe this was why he was a master of the art of seduction. He knew exactly how to fuck the mind and twist one's emotions, an ability not found in most humans. Vita sensed this immediately, but something in her was telling her to fight back. Perhaps it was her beloved ghosts trying to keep her for their own, but the reason did not matter. She would tease and torture the transvestite, but she would not deprive herself of ultimately having a good time. That was what she lived for. She let down her colorful hair, letting the curls land onto her shoulders, and she removed her clothing until she was naked and examining her body in his mirror. Everything seemd to be in place, and her tattoos were as fabulous as ever. Gracefully, she turned off the faucet and stepped into the deliciously warm water. He would be pleased.

First came the polite tap on the door, and once permission was granted, he entered the room, quickly taking in the scent of lavender and smiling mischieviously once he saw what he so desperately awaited waiting for him in the sparkling water. His makeup and hair had been slightly retouched, and his body was now completely unclothed and wrapped in a ruby satin robe.

"I like this room," she said.

"Thank you. So do I, as well as the person in it."

She grinned. "You know, Frank, I think you look more manlier now than you ever have."

His soft deep laughter again succeeded in making her heart flutter ever so slightly. It delighted him to hear her say his name so flirtatiously. "I suppose I shall take that as a complement."

"Take it as whatever, just get your ass in here before I pull you in and drown you."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, his lips slightly puckered as he began to approach the tub, his hips swaying alluringly. "Would you really do that to me?" He began to untie his robe. "Put an end to my life, thus putting an end to what may turn out to be..." he began to pull it open and slide the soft fabric off of his broad shoulders, "the most pleasurable experience you've yet to encounter?" Frank felt completely irresistable, and he was as the robe slid casually to the floor revealing his gorgeous nude frame, along with a couple of interesting surprises as well.

"Well since you put it that way..." Vita reached up out of the water and grabbed on tightly to his growing manhood, causing him to gasp loudly as the painful yet thrilling sensation rushed through his being. She pulled, not too hard, but hard enough to force him to step into the water. Once he was seated, she wasted no time in crawling on top of him and seizing his lips in a hungry kiss. His arms wrapped around her tightly as they moaned, one arm around her shoulders, the other hand caressing her back sensually. She began kissing his neck, inhaling his amazing scent and nipping at his skin. She heard a soft gasp and felt him shudder and grasp her tighter as she nibbled at his earlobe. Her body tight against his and the feeling of the warm water surrounding them was arouding Frank more and more, and it was more than evident to Vita. His fingers trailed down her spine and under the water to cup her backside, and she reacted by biting him harder. He hissed through clenched teeth, grasping her shoulders in an effort to push her away from him. He wanted to see her so badly now.

So you do have ink," she said in a seductive voice, referring to the tattoo on his right arm, and the other she had noticed on his thigh. "I like that."

"You're making me crazy."

Vita pushed herself into a sitting position on Frank's lap, using her knees for support and being careful not to allow him penetration no matter how bad either of them wanted or needed it. "Yeah I do that, but you're already crazy. I suppose I'd have to be driving you insane at this point."

His lips curled into a smirk, his eyes darkening at the sight of her. "You have no idea," he purred deeply, lifting himself onto his elbows to admire her while she took the moment to run her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. The colors were glowing vibrantly and giving her a mythical goddess-like appearance, and the angles of her neck and shoulders were unique. It made Frank realize why she always liked to wear outfits with rediculously large shoulder pads, but he wasn't complaining. Her breasts were not what he considered large, but they were voluptuous. They were full and well proportioned, and her rosy nipples created a nice contrast against her soft skin, which was a few shades lighter than his own, but not pale. He approved, and he showed this by reaching out and placing his hands on either side of her ribcage and slowly running his tongue up the front of her body and between her breasts. Her arms fell as she sighed from the warm sensation he was giving her. Frank slid his hands to the curves of her neck and then down onto her shoulders, longing to touch her. Her head fell back as his hands moved further down until only his fingertips touched her delicate flesh, and then he stopped all of a sudden and closed his eyes. By now he had seen her, and now he wanted only to touch and pleasure her with his hands.

Vita looked down and saw that his eyes were indeed closed. She silently pleaded by running her hands up his forearms and resting her hands on top of his, forcing him to rest his palms against her. She inhaled deeply, and his head fell back slightly as he lowered his hands to cup her breasts. His fingers spread beneath hers like spider legs, curling and uncurling, making her shiver. He emitted a low moan from deep within, enjoying her softness and the way her breathing increased as he touched and massaged her. He noticed her emit a high gasp and moan when he teasingly pinched her left nipple, and made a mental note of this. Opening his eyes, he suddenly noticed something out of the oordinary.

"Well well well, what's this?"

"What's what?"

He looked her in the face with a smirk. "You minx."

"What is it?" she asked again, this time splashing him in the face.

Frank pulled away, shaking off the water, and gave her a dangerous look. Before she could blink, he had siezed her by the hips and moved her off of him, waiting until she slid against the other end of the tub before splashing more water back at her. "That tattoo on your arm, that's what. What does it say?"

Vita wiped her face with a cloth and held out her right arm, revealing the tattoo on her inner upper arm. Frank leaned forward and took her hand, pulling her arm closer.

"La musique est ma vie." There were music notes and a piano key pattern around the letters as well. Vita saw the corners of his lips curl into a small smile, and she had to admit that he sounded absolutely beautiful when speaking French. Their eyes met again. "You like music?"

"Almost as much as I like sex," she answered.

His deep chuckle rang once more as he began to move above her. "But you know, some of the best music in the world is sex." His voice was so soothing and sexy, and she could feel the heat of his body against hers when he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Sensual melodies, erotic ballads, orgasmic symphonies..." he began kissing her neck passionately as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, "...we could make beautiful music, Vita." He was becoming harder and harder against her inner thigh. One of his hands caressed her hip under the water, stroking her thigh and tracing her curves all the way up to the side of her breast, where he stopped and ran his thumb over her erect nipple, making her moan deep within her throat.

"Wash me," she instructed in barely a whisper.

"Mmmm only if you return the favor." He was down to the area in between her collarbones.

"I can't say no. I live for the music. If you don't fuck me, I'll die."

One of the Doctor's servants, the lovely Magenta, crept down the hall in search of something to distract her from her duties. The ticking of the clock could be heard from the floor below, but that was all. She started to walk past her master's bed chamber and paused in hopes of hearing some sort of noise that would indicate what was going on inside, even though she was very certain of what that was. Silence, which usually meant that they were in the bathroom, for it was highly unlikely that they had just gone straight to sleep. Muttering under her breath, she began to walk away when she all of a sudden felt oh so very cold. This was unusual, and Magenta found herself unable to move for some strange reason. She stood there shivering, feeling as if she was not alone. From behind her, she could hear the clock's ticking becoming softer, and something else becoming louder. A bit frightened, she slowly turned around, and what met her eyes made her heart beat like a time bomb. There before the master's door, floating in midair, was a shimmering orb, glowing bright electric blue. The noise Magenta was hearing was the sound of heavy breathing that was not hers. She gasped, wanting so badly to run though she was still frozen to the spot. In a soft voice that sounded very much like an ill child, the orb began to speak to her, though it was difficult to make out what it was saying.

"...give love...his love...need her...give...give..."

Magenta shrieked as the orb suddenly rushed past her face at amazing speed and vanished to the floor below. Not wasting another moment, she quickly ran off down the hall in search of her brother. Though positive that whatever that thing was had gone away, she absolutely did not wish to be alone.

* * *

**Comments are truly appreciated, especially when it comes t characters. Thank you again!**


	3. Guess he Wants to Play a Lovegame

Bonne! Here is the new chapter. I have given up trying to make them longer. It is simply too time consuming. Please enjoy, and note that I do not own Rocky Horror or any of it's characters, only miss Vita. Merci!

* * *

As much as he had wanted to, Frank did not take her just yet. He kept his word to her and did as she instructed. It was intriguing, for it was on few occasions that one of his many partners gave him this oppurtunity. Vita leaned back against him as he carefully washed her hair and the rest of her as well. The noises she made whenever he would touch her, the tiny moans and miniature gasps, inspired him to please her even more. His hands massaged her skillfully along her neck and shoulders, and even down to her chest. Frank even went a step further by sliding one hand further down her body to caress her womanhood beneath the water. To his great delight, Vita did not object when he began stroking her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to her most sensative area. She moaned, and he accompanied her with a dark chuckle as her head fell back against the curve of his neck. His hand slid back up her dripping body and he lifted her chin so that their faces met. They kissed again, very hard and very wet. Vita wrappe her arm back around his neck to pull him closer, for she could not resist the way he tasted and the way he moved his tongue against hers. Before long, they had switched positions, and the process started yet again. It came as somewhat of a surprise when Frank realized just how much he was enjoying himself as she ran soapy fingers through his hair and along his shoulders. He'd been touched in several ways, but never quite like this. It wasn't exactly sexual, but there was something erotic about the way the tips of her fingernails tickled his neck and played with his chest. This sort of attention was not common amongst his regular rituals. He liked it.

"Hey Frank?"

"Hmmmm?"

Vita began to play with one of his nipples mindlessly, her other hand slowly beginning to creep down his abdomen. "I like the way you touch me." She leaned down and began to kiss his neck just beneath his ear, making him inhale deeply. "Would you mind so terribly if I touch you?"

The request alone was enough to arouse him yet again. "Please do," he replied, silently begging her to reach even lower.

"Show me where," she whispered, determined to drive him over the edge.

He moaned, deep and alluring. "As you wish," he answered, placing one hand over her naughty one. Vita giggled softly as she moved her hand teasingly slow, allowing him to move it for her somewhat. Her other hand was carefully stroking his chest in a circular pattern, for she liked the fact that it was so smooth and hairless. The man had quite excellent skin, in her opinion. Suddenly, she felt her fingers on him and grinned as another moan escaped him, making his head tilt further backwards and his shoulders arch as she ran her fingers down his shaft and then slowly back up again. Her fingers wrapped around him and she repeated this action, delighted by his remarkable size and the reactions she was recieving. His hand still lay atop hers, forcing her to hold him even tighter and enhancing her movements. She reached further down to grasp the tip, massaging him vigorously with her long fingers.

"Mmmmm yes..._yes!" _He was gasping in breaths, but he was not going to let her make him cum just yet, not there and then. He removed her hand from him and turned over so that he was looking down upon her. "I think we're finished here," he stated, gazing at her with dark eyes. Vita just grinned and slid her hands down his smooth back, one hand sliding a bit further to squeeze his ass.

"Agreed, doctor," she said following his small shriek. Frank gave her a devious glare before quickly leaning down and seizing her lips one final time before they would exit the bathtub. He kissed her aggressively this time, one arm wrapping around her shoulders pulling her body tight against his. Vita adored the way their bodies fit together and the way his warm skin felt against her own. It was an arousing feeling that she would never forget so easily.

Suddenly, the inner impatience and aggression took over, and Frank quickly broke the kiss,and clutched Vita's shoulders with a painful grip, making her gasp as he pushed and held her beneath the water with great force. His face was contorted into a frightening snarl, his eyes were dark, and his breathing was heavy. It was as if he'd lost all control as he watched Vita squirm beneath the water and felt her kicking and scratching at his body, leaving bloody gashes across his shoulders. Frank had this happen often when he was denied what he wanted. He often found himself uncontrollably abusing his servants or taking out his rage on some random object, but this time his impatience had reached its peak considering the state of arousal he was in. He closed his eyes tightly, opened them again, and gasped loudly upon seeing Vita struggling beneath him. Her body suddenly felt like fire, and he let go of her immediately, shaking roughly as she sat up, caughing and gasping for air. Her hand swing around sharply and slapped him hard across the face.

"_What the fuck was that for!"_

Frank delicately stroked the side of his face where she had struck him, and then he took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look directly into his darkly lined eyes. "You've refused me long enough," he stated dangerously. "No more teasing games, Vita. I've wanted you for so long, and now my patience has reached its end. You will give in to me, and you will do so on my command." With that, he released her roughly and stood from the water, stepping out of the tub and beginning to dry off with a towel. He picked up his robe and put it on gracefully and turned to look at Vita, still trembling and clinging to the side of the tub. "You have ten minutes to prepare yourself. I will be waiting." With that, he turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him and locking her in.

Vita watched as he left, and waited until the door closed before leaning back in the tub. Her heart was still pounding, but she wasn't about to let herself be frightened by Frank. He could not force her to do anything, for he knew not what he was up against. Vita slowly held out her hand and began to whisper.

"I know you're here. You're trying to protect me, arent you?" And then, just like that, the small glowing orb slowly appeared in the palm of her hand. Vita smiled warmly. "You'll never let him hurt me, will you?"

"...love...give...his love..." whispered the orb in its small voice.

"He has no love, my sweetie, only lust."

The orb suddenly took on a foggy transparent appearance, similar to that of a crystal ball. Vita gazed closely into it, waiting for some sort of explanation, for it was not often that one of her ghosts communicated with her in this fashion. Inside of the orb, a figure appeared, one that seemed to be moving about violently. Vita looked a bit closer and realized right away that it was Frank, and by the looks of it, he was certainly not happy. She could barely make out the sparkling tears in his eyes as he harshly tore at the drapes and sent a helpless hourglass speedily soaring into the wall. Vita heard this happen through the bathroom door as well, and raised her head slightly to listen. She could barely make out the sound of him crying as his emotions got the better of him, and when she looked back down at the orb, she saw that he was now sitting before a tattered vanity, the mirror looking as if it had been attacked as well. He was dabbing at his eyes with a tissue, and carelessly threw it aside as he began to work on his hair, still looking slightly upset. The orb again began to glow, and Frank vanished into a misty haze just as he was picking up a hair dryer.

"Why is he acting this way? A man like that knows no guilt...right?"

"...his love...have to..._give_..." the little orb replied.

Vita smiled warmly and blew at the orb like a candle, causing it to vanish. "Enough nonsense," she muttered as the pulled the plug inside of the tub and stood up, grabbing another towel and attempting to towel dry her hair. "Frank can't love me because he's too busy loving himself. Silly ghost."

Meanwhile, as she was drying off, Frank had finished his hair and was now onto his face. It didn't matter what he was doing or where he was going, he always felt the need to be glamorous. Something felt unusual however. He found applying makeup to be extremely difficult due to shaky hands, and instead of turned on, he felt unusually nervous and guilty, two feelings he was not at all accustomed to. He jumped upon hearing a knock at the door, causing himself to accidently smear a dab of lipstick onto his cheek. He rushed to open the door, and there stood Magenta, looking ususually tense, so tense that she did not even wait for him to speak.

"Master, forgive me, but my brother and I are restless. There is something inside the castle that disturbs us."

Frank narrowed his eyes. "You choose to interrupt my evening because you are disturbed?"

"Please, master, I have seen the apparition myself, and Riff Raff feels its presence. We believe it accompanies your...friend."

"Enough. The both of you are obviously in a drunken stupor and neglect to control your senses."

It was then that Magenta realized that he had been crying, and she also spotted the lipstick stain against his creamy skin. "Believe what you will, master, but now you are aware." She reached in and pulled the door closed, not bothering to say good bye or good night. She then turned to leave, hearing him lock the door again, and wondered why her master was upset. He never lost control during one of his little affairs. Had something not gone according to plan? Magenta smirked at the thought of Frank being refused as she made her way back to her own chamber.

Frank made his way back to his mirror, aggrivated that his servant would bother him over such a miniscule issue. Vita had mentioned something about ghosts earlier, but he was certain that she was not serious about that matter. It was simply rediculous. He saw the lipstick on his face, and hastily wiped it away, surprised that he had done such a thing. He stared into his reflection, noting the evidence that he had indeed shed tears a short while ago, and his heart began to pound. "What's happening to me?" he asked himself, afraid of all of these emotions and feelings that were all of a sudden controlling his actions.

"Maybe some of this will help," came a deliciously seductive voice from behind him. Frank stood and turned around quickly, and he gazed in shock at who he saw standing there in the bathroom doorway. On a relieving note, his state of arousal was very quickly right back to the way it started, and it wasn't going anywhere!

* * *

Reviews are so very much appreciated, and I appreciate the ones I have received thusfar. Many thanks, and I hope to have the next bit up very soon!


End file.
